


halloween

by silkspectre



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkspectre/pseuds/silkspectre
Summary: V decides to surprise Johnny with her Halloween costume.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	halloween

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say I like writing fluff one shots for these two. Cyberpunk is taking up the whole of my one braincell.
> 
> Lemme know what you think and if I should write more of these.

V almost walked straight by the window display on her way home. Mannequins in various sexy Halloween outfits. She squinted, Johnny glitching next to her. ‘’Holy shit, thought they’d have stopped doing this.’’ He laughed. 

‘’What? Halloween? Yeah it’s kind of funny how chaotic this city gets on that night in particular. Getting beaten up by the usual gangs dressed up as anime characters is a trip.’’ V smiled. 

‘’Do you dress up? Lemme guess…sexy cat?’’ Johnny gestures to the PVC cat costume that left little to the imagination. 

‘’No, we used to just do face paint. Jackie was Frankenstein last year. I was a Vampire.’’ V thought back to it, knowing Johnny might catch the memory. 

‘’It ain’t the same if ya don’t put on a whole costume, V! Gotta go all out!’’ Johnny raised his hands up. V snorted, rolling her eyes. 

‘’Oh yeah? I’ll think about it. Don’t exactly have enough eddies for-‘’ she gestured up at the costumes ‘’this.’’ 

‘’Shame, you’d look great it one of these.’’ 

‘’Uh-huh. Dream on, Johnny.’’

V wanted her costume to be a surprise when she finally got the idea for it. The hardest part was completely caging off those thoughts. Johnny promised not to go looking for anything but V didn’t exactly trust him. 

She had most of the things already thanks to the Japantown Market. She’d bought the replica Johnny pants, aviators and a Samurai tank top back when she bought the Samurai records. The only thing she was missing were the boots and her hair needed to by dyed. Or she would have to wear a wig. The wig was the easier option. 

As the date drew closer V decorated the apartment a little. Bought some pumpkin lights, a comforter for her bed and plastic skeleton that she sat in front of her computer, boney hand posed on the screen. It seemed to make Johnny happy, he’d start going on about dressing up for shows on Halloween when he was in Samurai. How crazy things would get, and V could see each of the memories. 

They started to catch late night horror movies after jobs. V would lay across the sofa, sometimes resting her legs on Johnny’s lap as they watched horny teenagers get murdered one by one, or vampires stalking around old dusty castles. V would usually fall asleep watching them and wake up on the sofa, comforter pulled up to her chin. It was scary how good it felt to have someone there with her, just sharing her life with another person. Even if he did say or do inappropriate things, and also sing obnoxiously loud in the bathroom as he waited for her to finish showering. 

She warned him that she’d take a blue pill and get ready so he wouldn’t see her until a bit later in the evening. Johnny had argued, as always, but V didn’t want to spoil the surprise. 

‘’Take the pill, then. And hurry the fuck up.’’ Johnny lit a cigarette, watching as she palmed the blue pill. 

V set to work quickly, ditching her t-shirt. She kept her everyday sports bra on and then she pulled on the Samurai tank top. The leather pants were next, V holding the waistband and jumping up and down as she tugged against the material. 

The boots were next, and then the wig. She’d decided dying her hair might have given her away. And then the final flourish; V produced a black marker, wondering if she was making a big mistake, then beginning to draw a beard on herself. She’d been trying to memorise just how Johnny’s beard looked so it would be perfect. Admiring her handiwork in the mirror, she realised she needed tattoos as well, drawing some on. A little smiley face she knew he didn’t have – and a rollercoaster. 

Posing in the mirror, V giggled and wandered into the main room to wait. An old horror movie was on – something about an alien aboard a spaceship. 

‘’What the fuck. I was expecting fuckin’ lingerie disguised as a costume. Instead here’s a shorter version of me.’’ Johnny was smiling, walking over to her and circling. ‘’Pretty accurate – did good, kid.’’ 

V bowed, grinning; ‘’Thought I could go see Rogue like this. Think she’ll be able to tell that I’m not you?’’

‘’Need to get the voice right first.’’ Johnny stepped back. 

V took a deep breath, clearing her throat before deepening her voice and pointing at Johnny. ‘’You’re a cunt.’’ She grinned, ‘’ How was that?’’. 

‘’Couldn’t have done it better myself. C’mon choom, let’s go see what’s goin’ on in Night City.’’ He followed her out, still amused by the way she was trying to move like him. Stalk along like she was the shit. 

A few drunk revellers called out to her, but otherwise V got down to street level without incident. Johnny had flickered out of view, she she just opened her holo and programmed the GPS for the Afterlife. Most of the advertisements had switched to vaguely spooky ones. Not that some of them hadn’t already been creepy in their own right. 

‘’Rogue is gonna beat my ass. Always wondered how she was in a brawl. Seen her with a gun.’’ V wondered. 

‘’Had a mean left hook – punched me after she found out I cheated on her. Never was one for a fist fight, though.’’ Johnny walked beside her towards the club. V wished he had a costume on, wondering what he would have chosen. 

‘’Right so Rogue is probably just gonna shoot me where I stand. Good to know. Hope you’re ready to take over for real.’’ She laughed, moving down the stairs to the entrance. 

The Afterlife had never been so busy. V could recognise a few familiar faces, but otherwise she was amongst a sea of very drunk costumed strangers. She had to wade through them to get to Claire, dressed in sexy racing gear, who offered a sweet smile and poured her a Johnny Silverhand. 

‘’How did you know that was what I was gonna order?’’ V feigned shock, causing Claire to laugh. Johnny shook his head, sitting on the bar itself. 

‘’Lucky guess. Like my outfit?’’ Claire did a twirl, with V clapping. 

‘’You look great!’’ She grinned. ‘’So where’s Rogue? Wanna show her my outfit.’’ 

‘’She’s in her booth, as usual. Heard something about a job that went wrong and thought it might be you. Was someone else, though.’’ Claire smirked, and both V and Johnny gave her the finger at the same time with a laugh. 

‘’See ya around, Claire. Gonna take my life into my own hands.’’ V winked, downing her drink and heading over towards the booth. 

Rogue was dressed as a pirate, a fact that delighted V. ‘’Get the fuck out.’’ Were the first words out of Rogue’s mouth, followed by her observing V with slightly squinted eyes. ‘’You did a good job. Probably haven’t got the STDs to make it fully accurate, but never mind.’’ 

‘’Huh, might try and get one tonight to make it a lil more accurate.’’ V sat beside Rogue. 

‘’He put you up to this? Wants to watch us make out or something?’’ Rogue sighed. 

‘’Nope, it was a surprise for him. He wanted sexy cat, I decided this was better.’’ V lounged back, making sure to spread her legs open like Johnny did. 

‘’V, remember our little chat?’’ Rogue was referring to the time when she asked to speak to V privately. She’d had to take a blue pill, much to his frustration. Wanted to defend himself, but V had wanted to hear what Rogue had to say. 

‘’It’s just some fun, Rogue. A costume, some drinking, maybe a brawl or two.’’ 

‘’Mmm…sure. Well, have a good night. I have a meeting.’’ Rogue shooed her, and V gladly got up and headed back to the bar. Knocking back a couple more shots, Johnny nowhere to be seen. What Rogue said shouldn’t have bothered her as much as it did. V knew she was trying to look out for her, but it had hit her where it hurt anyway. 

‘’C’mon, V, tonight was supposed to be fun.’’ Johnny was back on the bar. 

‘’Maybe Rogue is right.’’ V looked him in the eye, resting her chin on her hand. 

‘’She hates my guts.’’ Johnny nudged her with his leg. 

‘’She told me I remind her of her when she was younger. When we talked, she said I looked like the exact fool she saw in the mirror fifty years ago. Maybe I should’ve dressed up as her.’’ V did happen to love Rogue’s old look. 

‘’For fuck’s sake – this is supposed to be a fun night. You have a fuckin’ marker beard on and you’re waxin’ lyrical about this shit.’’ Johnny gestured to her face. 

‘’I’ve seen the look she used to give you. Saw everything, because you keep thinking of it too. She really loved you, Johnny.’’ V frowned, watching him groan and massage his own forehead. 

‘’I’m not fucking talking about this right now. I can see another version of me making eyes at you.’’ He glitched off, leaving V to finish her last shot and head back to her apartment.

She managed to get the marker pen off of her face, taking a shower and just wearing an old oversized T-shirt. The wig she’d thrown on top of the skeleton, smiling when she saw it again. The outfit she folded up, pressing her lips together as she realised that it was probably her last Halloween. 

V dragged the comforter from her bed to the sofa, switching on the TV and being greeted with another slasher movie. She stretched her legs out, not seeing Johnny and screaming when she touched him. ‘’Jesus Christ.’’ She pressed a hand to her chest. ‘’You’re gonna fuckin’ flatline me.’’ 

‘’I was called back by your fuckin’ depressin’ thoughts. Can’t just enjoy somethin’.’’ Johnny watched as V rested her legs on his lap, making sure he had some comforter on him as though he needed it. . 

‘’It is my last Halloween. And I dressed up like the man who is slowly killing me. Kind of fucked up.’’ She wondered what she would be doing if Jackie was still alive. Probably would have her head in a toilet bowl, throwing up an assortment of candy and alcohol. 

‘’The guy who saved your life.’’ Johnny lit a cigarette, V watching him for a moment. 

‘’The guy who saved my life.’’ She repeated. ‘’You’re right. I wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you.’’ 

‘’Some prize. Sitting here watching bad actors dry hump each other and get stabbed by foam knives.’’ He leaned back, head resting on the sofa. 

‘’Now you’re being depressing.’’ V moved, curling up next to him. Johnny looked down at her, frowning. ‘’Shut your eyes.’’ 

‘’V, come on.’’ 

‘’Just do it. You’ve had your trick – my costume. Still have to have a treat.’’ 

‘’The smokes are in your jacket, ‘member? I’m not sitting here with my eyes closed while you go and get them.’’ 

‘’Just shut your fucking eyes Johnny.’’ V nudged him, edging a little closer. He did as he was told, flicking the cigarette away. V moved closer, hand gently settling on his neck, the other one on his cheek. She hesitated for a moment, slowly pressing her lips against his. His arms slid around her, pulling her closer. A pleasant electric pulse took over them both, like they were blurring together. 

‘’Ghost. Woulda dressed as a ghost.’’ Johnny murmured against her mouth. V had to pull back, laughing. 

‘’Like with a sheet?’’ she imagined it, Johnny could see.

‘’Yeah, and a raging hard-on.’’ He groped her ass, earning a playful slap on his arm. 

‘’You’re a teenage boy trapped in an old man’s body, Johnny.’’ V stuck her tongue out at him. 

‘’Shut the fuck up.’’ He pulled her close again, and against his own previous objections felt his own mind churning while they kissed. Her last Halloween. How it made his chest feel tight. He couldn’t let that happen.


End file.
